Celebrity Cruise Line
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: The characters of the musicals Phantom, Wicked, and Jekyll and Hyde own a cruise line. And phans and fans alike come to take the cruise of a lifetime! R&R and enjoy!


A/N: This idea randomly came to me… and I've wanted to do it for such a long time! Yeah, I know I have other phics… but… oh well.

Summary: The characters of the _musicals_ Phantom, Wicked, and Jekyll and Hyde own a cruise line-) And phans and fans alike come to take the cruise of a lifetime! (Grins) Enjoy!

Here is what every character has been assigned to do:

Raoul: Captain

Erik: Haunts the cruise line! (I couldn't resist it!)

Christine: Singer/entertainment (and sadly she must be a brunette for this is based off of the musicals)

Meg: Dancer/entertainment

Madame Giry: Ticket taker

Glinda: Maid (oh, boy, does she like that-P)

Elphaba: Maid

Fiyero: He's SUPPOSED to clean the ship.

Boq: Chef

Jekyll/Hyde: Ship doctor/EVIL (duh-))

Emma: Head waitress

Lucy: … Um… well… "Cabaret style" entertainment!

Corpse de ballet: other waitresses

Carlotta: Bartender

* * *

Raoul scratched his dark brown head, as he boarded the large ship with a sigh. His family had owned this cruise line for quite some time, and they were just now forcing him to be the captain of it. His lips curled downwards in distaste; he had suggested Phillipe could do it, but _no_, since he had already sailed before, he _had_ to do it. Blinking a few times, he walked around the ship aimlessly, surveying what he now owned. He had to admit – it was amazing! Reaching into his pocket, Raoul retrieved a small piece of paper from his pocket, while his eyes scanned the list of his new employees. He only personally knew a few of them, as the others were foreign to him. Returning to the front of the cruise ship, he waited patiently until his staff began to arrive.

The first four people to arrive were two young women and two men. One of the ladies wore a frilly pink dress, and her blonde curls rested playfully on her small shoulders. She had blue eyes and carried two suitcases, while the men behind her apparently were struggling with the remainder of her luggage. (He assumed it also belonged to the blonde, for the suitcases were all pink). Beside her, Raoul couldn't help but gape at the blonde's companion. She was… green! His brows knitted together, as he still stared at the emerald-colored girl, whose dark hair was pulled back in a braid. Behind them, walked a roughly handsome man with light brown hair, and an extremely short one who couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde.

"Hello," Raoul began, clearing his throat.

The blonde whirled around, her pink dress and ringlets flying with her. Beaming, she giggled and leaned over towards her friend, whispering something into her ear. Her friend merely smirked and rolled her eyes. The poor Viscomte couldn't help but blush, as he shook their hands.

"I'm Raoul de Chagny," He informed them, attempting to look professional. "And I'm the captain of this ship."

"Oh!" The blonde squealed, dropping her bags, as one managed to land on the shorter man's foot. "I'm Glinda! The 'guh' is silent!"

Raoul flashed a perplexed smile and nodded, turning towards Glinda's friend.

"I'm Elphaba." The jade woman sighed, crossing her arms.

"Um… Excuse me, Miss Elphaba, but…" He felt his cheeks grow warm, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning closer. "Do you know that you're green?"

Elphaba lifted an eyebrow and stared at him for a minute. "I am!" She said in a falsely enthused tone that dripped with sarcasm.

Raoul scratched his head and focused his attention on the two males.

"Hello there!" The taller one exclaimed, firmly shaking the Viscomte's hand.

"Oh! That would be Fiyero!" Glinda piped up. "And that's Bick!"

"Actually, it's Boq."

"What?"

"_Boq!_ For the last time, my name is Boq!" The munchkin stated indignantly.

Glinda blinked before skipping off to study her new quarters. Realizing that her blissful friend was gone, Elphaba presented Raoul with a wry smile and hurried off.

"You forgot your bags, Glinda!" She called after her, "And I am _NOT_ carrying them for you. They weigh more than this ship, and it's all makeup and things for your stupid hair!"

"It's nice to meet you, Fiyero." Raoul said, smiling and shaking the munchkin's hand as well. "Boq."

Boq grinned up at him, rubbing his sore foot and picking up two of the pink bags. "It's nice to meet you, too." He nodded and began to shuffle away. "Miss Glinda!"

"Raoul, was it?" Fiyero inquired, running a hand through his hair carelessly.

Raising an eyebrow, Raoul also ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Yes, that would be me." He cleared his throat and looked around him, attempting to think of a conversation topic. "So, Fiyero… That's a strange – um, interesting name. I've never heard it used before."

He flashed a weary smile. "I've never heard the name Raoul before either."

"It's French."

"French?"

"Yes, French… You know… from France?"

"… What is France? Is that some place in Quadling country or something?"

But before Raoul could answer, a familiar voice interrupted the oh-so-entertaining conversation the two men were engaged in.

"Meg, I told you to take off your ballet shoes. They are going to become exceptionally filthy out here!"

"Mother, you worry too much." A pause. "Aren't you going to be very hot in that black dress? Do you wear anything else _but_ that dress?"

"Do not insult my wardrobe. I brought you into this world, and I can take you out!"

Raoul spun around on his heel, his eyes befalling a small girl who wore a ballerina outfit and whose long blonde hair blew about in the wind. With her was a much older woman whose raven black hair was tightly pulled up in a bun and a beautiful young brunette.

"Ah, Mme. Giry! Meg." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of their hands. His smile grew broader, as his eyes rested on Christine. "Christine."

Pecking her on the cheek, he turned back to Fiyero. "Fiyero, this is Madame Giry, her daughter Meg, and Miss Christine Daae."

Fiyero grinned and pressed a kiss to each of their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Monsieur… Fiyero." Christine's lips curled upwards slightly. "Are you from Europe?"

"Europe?" Fiyero tilted his head in bafflement. "No, Miss Daae, I'm from Oz."

"Oz?"

"Yes, Oz. It's-" He began to explain, but a louder voice shattered the companion's ears.

"Oh! My Goodness! You almost lost me back zere!" A large woman wheezed in a thick accent, dropping her two suitcases on the floor. "Back in zat crowd, when you girls began to run, I zought eet vas over! Ah, but zen I looked up and saw you three running up on zis sheep! I'm sure you vere just looking for me from up here!"

The other three girls nodded and grimaced.

"And this," Raoul sighed and rubbed his temples, "is Carlotta Giudicelli."

"I am a BIG opera star!" She screeched, plastering a grin on her big lips.

"Right…" The Viscomte muttered and inched away.

"Yes… She _is_ _very_ big…" Meg mumbled.

"'Scuse me?" The overweight diva asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I said you are very big… back in France!" The ballerina's words fumbled, as she suppressed the urge to wrap her fingers tightly around that thick neck.

"Ah, si, I am." Carlotta nodded in agreement, shoving her suitcase into Raoul's arms. "And who iz ZIS handsome young man?" She batted her eyelashes in a grotesque display of flirtation, holding her chubby hand out to Fiyero.

He cleared his throat and lightly squeezed her hand, not even attempting to press a kiss to it. "I'm Fiyero, Miss Carlotta. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, yes, I know eet iz!" She laughed, causing everyone to cringe.

Suddenly, numerous squeals attacked the tense atmosphere, and everyone spun around to find a crowd of ballet rats flooding the cruise ship.

Wide-eyed, everyone stood there in awe, as all of the girls darted past the smaller group of acquaintances and went in search of their new rooms for the next week.

A "Wicked Witch's" scream could be heard.

"Wow…" Fiyero began, scratching his head. "That was… a lot to take in at one time…"

"Well, this is a lovely ship." A British accented voice said with a gentle tone.

Everyone turned around to see a handsome man with dark hair, accompanied by two women – although they didn't seem to take note of each other. They didn't seem to want to. At the sight of the others, the three companions came to a halt and eyed us wearily.

"Which one of you is Monsieur Raoul de Chagny?" The man questioned, looking from Fiyero to Raoul.

Raoul smiled and shook the man's awaiting hand. "I am. And you are?"

"Dr. Henry Jekyll." He introduced himself pleasantly. "I am supposedly to be this ship's doctor?"

"Ah, yes."

"And this is Mademoiselle Lisa Carew." He turned towards the redhead who donned a yellow dress, simply smiling sweetly and curtseying. "And this is Mademoiselle Lucy."

Fiyero grinned and kissed both of their hands, but came to Dr. Jekyll and cleared his throat, shaking the mans hand stiffly.

Unexpectedly, an ear-piercing shriek could be heard throughout the ship. All gazes turned to see a pink blur. Glinda's watery blue eyes stared up at everyone, as she sniffled. Boq, panting, arrived behind her.

"There you are, Miss Glinda!" But he soon realized that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked her, concern rising in her voice.

"This eerie guy with a half-white mask appeared... out of nowhere…" She began, her bottom lip quivering, as she clung to Fiyero. "I mean... the uncovered side was actually… quite cute! But he was in all black, and black just terrifies me!" She hesitated, shivering. "And he was lurking in the shadows... well, except when he came out of them... so I suppose he didn't lurk in the shadows the entire time..." She paused, a blank look appearing on her face. Fiyero nudged her to continue. "Anyway, I grabbed Elphie and dashed out of the room – away from that creepy man!"

"You said you grabbed Elphie?" Fiyero furrowed his brow.

She sniffed and nodded in reply.

"Um, Glinda, I'm very sorry, but… I don't see her."

"…" Glinda's head snapped up, as she searched the area around her. "What! Oh, Goodness! I left her! I left Elphie back there! I left her with that scary man!" She then began to sob uncontrollably.

Rubbing her back reassuringly, Fiyero merely stood there in silence.

"Oh, do shush up you cream puff. I'm fine." A voice suddenly said, causing Glinda to squeak and jump.

"Elphie!" She screeched, tackling her with a tight hug.

With a small smile, Elphaba couldn't help but pat her friend on the back.

"A masked man?" Raoul inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, Monsieur!" A voice boomed. "It appears as if you now have an unexpected visitor!" A dark chuckle.

Raoul cursed under his breath, and Christine's eyes widened, as she looked up.

"Wherever my Angel is, I am…" The voice trailed off, tenderness about it.

"Well… ain't that strange?" Lucy said quietly, leaning against the railing in a rather un-lady-like way.

With an annoyed sigh, Raoul cleared his throat and turned back to his new crew. This was going to be a long week… "All right, as you all may already know, you are going to be my crew members for this upcoming week." He paused, scanning the blank faces before him. "Here are all of your positions," He said, pulling out the list and reading it off:

"Christine, you will sing for the guests as entertainment, and Meg, you'll do the same except dance."

Christine and Meg sighed in relief.

"Madame Giry, you shall receive the customer's tickets."

"What? That's it?" Madame Giry tilted her head. "I simply take their tickets?"

"Yes."

Meg shuffled up to Raoul and whispered in his ear, "If she cannot give people dire warnings, then you've taken away her reason for living, Monsieur le Viscomte."

"Ah, well, Mme. Giry, you may… warn them as well." He assured her, before continuing. "Miss Glinda and Miss Elphaba, you two shall be the ship's maids. You only need to do the rooms that the guests will be staying in."

The atmosphere seemed to grow eerily cold, as Glinda's wide eyes grew even wider. "Maids?" She echoed dumbly. "We have to… clean… and get dirty?"

"Yes, Glinda," Elphaba sighed, "What else do you think a maid would do? Sit around and tan all day?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."

Before Glinda could protest anymore, Raoul continued quickly. "Monsieur Fiyero, you shall be cleaning the ship. You'll be mopping the deck and such."

Fiyero grimaced.

"Monsieur Boq, can you cook?" The Viscomte inquired hopefully.

"Yep!"

"Good. Then, you are the ship's chef."

"Dr. Jekyll, it is quite obvious that you shall be the ship's doctor in case anyone is injured or ill."

Jekyll nodded and smiled, still holding his suitcase.

"Mademoiselle Lisa," Raoul resumed reading the list's content. "You'll be in charge of all of the waitress. You can seat the guests to their tables."

"In charge?" Lisa couldn't help but smile.

"Mademoiselle Lucy…" He paused, scanning her. Her rather tight outfit could catch anyone's gaze, and Raoul blushed, averting his eyes elsewhere. "You can be the… 'Cabaret style' entertainment."

She plopped down in a chair, resting her chin in her palm. "That's a surprise, ain't it?"

"What about us!" A perky voice piped up, causing Raoul to twirl around, his gaze befalling the corpse de ballet. "All of you can be waitresses."

"Oh! We get to work with the food?" One of the younger ones squeaked.

"Yes, but we can't eat any of it!" Another answered, only to receive groans.

"Anyway…" Raoul trailed off, turning back around.

"And vat about me?" Carlotta asked, puffing out her chest. "I am ze best entertainment, no?"

"Um, no…" The Viscomte answered, "You'll be…" He paused, his face growing pale, as he inched away from her.

"Vat shall I be?"

"…The bartender."

"VAT!" Carlotta's cry could be heard most likely in Oz _and_ Europe. "Do you see zis body!" She pointed to herself, and everyone slowly turned to look at her, frowning. "Zis body iz meant to be gawked at on ze stage! NOT behind a bar! If I am behind a bar, no one can see zis BEAUTIFUL figure!"

"That's the point." Raoul said, rapidly continuing before she could tackle him (and if she did, he wouldn't be able to walk for months). "Now, the guests should be arriving soon, so let's get this place cleaned up." He retrieved another piece of paper from his pocket, his eyes scanning the list of guests that would be joining them in this cruise. His face grew exceedingly pale, and his eyes broadened.

"What is it?" Christine asked in concern, taking the list from his hand

"The guests… are phans…" Raoul murmured in disbelief.

Fiyero took the list from Christine, growing pale as well. "And fans…"

Suddenly, Erik appeared and snatched the list from the Winkie prince's hand. "This is just _perfect_."

* * *

A/N: RR please! Should I continue? 


End file.
